


Wolves

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Leverage Stories [9]
Category: Grimm (TV), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: When Eliot Spencer runs into old friend Monroe in Portland, secrets are revealed.Originally posted April 2014





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn’t know Grimm but still wants to read this, here are some useful terms:  
> Wesen (Vess-en): Creatures.  
> Blutbad (Bloot-bad): Wolflike Wesen.  
> Fuchsbau (Fooks-bow[as in to take a bow]): Foxlike Wesen.  
> Wieder (Wider): ‘Reformed’ Wesen.  
> Woge (Voh-Guh): The transformation that shows a Wesen’s true form.  
> Hexenbiest (Hex-en-beast): Witch type Wesen.  
> Eisbiber (Ice-bee-ber): Beaverlike Wesen.  
> Lowen (Low-un): Lionlike Wesen.
> 
> A/N. When I first wrote this I was playing with the Nick/Monroe pairing. For me that pairing fizzled out, but for the Eliot/Hardison/Parker parts of this story I'm reposting it here.

“Why did you drag me along if this isn’t a Wesen case?” Monroe was barely a step behind Nick as the Grimm hurried along the waterfront; his long strides keeping him easily in step.

“Because the Grimm stuff sneaks up on me and I’d rather have you here. If you think it’s a waste of time why did you agree to come?” Nick sounded frustrated, and Monroe wasn’t sure if it was because they were so far from the main town or because Monroe seemed unhappy to be there. Nick had been pretty hard to read since their almost-a-thing happened almost two weeks ago.

Unsure of what to say, Monroe stuck with grumbling. “You showed up at my door at four in the morning talking about murders.”

“I do that a lot. Usually you just tell me to shut up.”

Monroe resisted the urge to run a tired hand down his face. They had to be close to this place by now, right? Absentmindedly he answered. “But this time you smiled and you said please. I was bamboozled by your charms.”

“My charms?”

“Shut up. And get that smirk off your face.”

Nick stopped and turned to look at Monroe, his smirk turning to a genuine smile. “That’s the first time you’ve called me charming.”

“Shut up.”

The smile faded and Nick began to worry that he’d gone too far. “Ok. Sorry. I know you’re not there yet. I didn’t mean to tease.”

Monroe’s hand shot out to stop Nick as he started to turn away. “No, Nick. Don’t move. I smell something.”

“Oh.”

 

~

 

“Are we clear?” Hardison asked as everyone piled into the van.

“Yeah, we’re clear.” Nate answered as everyone habitually looked around to make sure that was true.

Hardison smiled and turned away from his computer. “Alright! Our first case in Portland and we didn’t die. High five!” Everyone gave him the same exhausted look. Everyone except for Eliot, who was staring straight ahead.

“Hardison, shut up.”

“We’ve talked about this, Eliot. It’s a morale thing. You are far too-”

Eliot looked at Hardison, trying to tamp down his worry, “I hear someone.”

“Oh.”

“Everybody stay here.” Eliot threw open the door and stepped out. It was less than a second later before everyone else got out after him.

Hardison was the last to exit, mumbling to himself as he went. “Five years and he still doesn’t know ‘stay here’ sounds like ‘follow me’ to us?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Monroe, wait!” Nick ran after Monroe, unable to keep up as the Blutbad sped headlong towards a man that had suddenly appeared. He was shorter than the two, with dark brown hair to his shoulders. Nick thought for a moment that he shouldn’t get involved with such a dangerous looking man, but the need to protect Monroe quashed that immediately.

“Eliot!” Hardison was the one to shout as the team, led by Nate, chased after their Hitter. He’d spotted someone; a large man resembling a domesticated lumberjack. They were heading right for each other and none of the team knew what they’d do if they caught up. It was just reflex to be right behind Eliot when things went bad.

Nick noticed Nate and the team at the same time that Nate saw him. Both sides watched on helplessly as the two men reached each other and… stopped. No blood. No sound of crunching bones. They stood perfectly still, toe to toe and, were they _smelling_ each other?

“Eliot?” Monroe couldn’t believe what he was seeing and the wonder seeped through in his voice.

“Monroe.” Eliot smiled up at the Blutbad. Almost simultaneously they morphed, showing each other their true form. Nick chose this moment to appear next to Monroe, and both men hastily changed back.

“You gonna introduce us?” Nick asked, trying to cover the apprehension in his tone. Eliot looked over to Nick and was about to speak when his expression changed from happy to defensive.

“Grimm,” he muttered. Monroe put a hand on Eliot’s chest before he could move towards Nick.

“He’s a friend,” Monroe kept Eliot’s gaze until the shorter man understood. Eventually Eliot gave an almost imperceptible nod. Monroe dropped his hand in response.

“Well, any friend of Monroe’s,” Eliot offered his hand. “I’m Eliot.”

“Nick,” came the reply as Nick’s expression relaxed and they shook. Nick and Monroe looked at Eliot expectantly. Nobody had forgotten the group waiting with growing impatience behind him.

“They don’t know,” Eliot stated as he waved them over. “I’d like to keep it that way for now.” Monroe and Nick showed their understanding as Nate and the team stepped cautiously over to the group.

“Eliot,” Nate spoke, not taking his eyes off the two strangers. “Care to introduce us?”

“Monroe, meet Nate, Sophie, Hardison and Parker. My team.”

“Team?” Monroe asked with disbelief. “Since when do you work with a team?”

“There’s been some changes,” Eliot explained quietly. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“And who is this?” Sophie cut in, gravitating towards Nick.

“Detective Nick Burkhardt,” Nick offered his hand but it wasn’t taken.

“Detective?” Eliot looked at Monroe who shrugged helplessly. All these years, how was he supposed to know what side Eliot was playing now?

“We should go,” Nate said. Eliot looked reluctant, as did Monroe, and Nick quickly picked up on the vibe.

“Look guys,” he said, one hand out in a placating gesture. “I don’t know what you’re into and I don’t care. Monroe trusts Eliot so that’s enough for me.” This seemed to relax the majority of the group. “I may need your help actually.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Eliot can I talk to you for a minute?”

Eliot looked over at Nate, arms folded. His body was instinctively shielding Monroe from the suspicious way Nate looked at him. Glancing around at each of his teammates’ faces, Eliot saw a range of emotions from excitement (Parker) to concern (Sophie) and confusion (Hardison). Unfolding his arms, Eliot turned to Monroe.

“I’ll be right back.” Eliot stepped over to the team, who each moved to shield their conversation from prying ears.

“Are we really going to help them?” Sophie was the first to speak.

“I vote yes,” Hardison chipped in. “If Eliot trusts this Monroe guy…”

“-and Monroe obviously trusts Nick,” Parker added. “We don’t have someone on the force here yet. Nick could be our new Bonanno.”

“Actually I heard Bonanno has a brother in Portland,” Sophie said conversationally.

“Nate?” Parker asked and everyone turned to their leader, who hadn’t spoken at all.

“There’s something you’re not telling us,” Nate spoke to Eliot, who tensed at the accusation. The others looked at Eliot carefully.

“You’re right,” Eliot conceded. “It can wait for a better time.”

“This isn’t a secret that could hurt us, is it?” Hardison asked. He’d come to understand why Eliot kept certain things from them.

“No.” That was all the reply Eliot offered but a short glance told him it was enough for his makeshift family.

“Detective Burkhardt?” Nate prompted.

“Never met him before today. Monroe’s an old friend. We go back.”

“We don’t turn away people that need us,” Hardison pointed out. Nate agreed with a short nod. Eliot gave a rare smile at the team’s acceptance before heading back to where Monroe and Nick were waiting.

 

 

“You gonna tell me the deal with Eliot?” Nick asked as he watched the man in question walk towards them once more.

“That is a long story that requires beer to be told,” Monroe said with the ghost of a smile on his face.

“Is there a short version?”

“Eliot saved my life.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You own a restaurant?” Monroe sounded impressed as they stepped through the doors.

“Hardison owns it,” Eliot corrected. “I just design the menu.”

“I help,” Parker chipped in, pride in her voice.

“Parker, naming things doesn’t count,” Sophie said as gently as she could. “Especially some of the names you choose.”

“Ok, so I don’t want to offend you guys,” Hardison spoke up. “But you’re gonna need to stay in the bar area. There’s… some stuff… and, yeah.”

Nick smirked at Hardison’s abandoned excuse attempt. “No outsiders allowed in the BatCave?” He offered.

“Exactly!”

“Dude. Batman? Really?” Monroe was wearing his usual ‘are you an idiot?’ face and Nick couldn’t help smiling at the familiarity. They had barely spoken these last ten days and it was nice to feel… normal again. That sounded strange, even to Nick himself.

“Not that I’m trying to rush you out,” Nate broke into Nick’s thoughts. “But what exactly do you need from us?” Nick responded by taking a photograph out of his jacket and handing it to Nate.

“Paul Harper,” Nick provided the name. “He’s wanted on suspicion of murder.”

“Ah, yes,” Nate had a satisfied smirk on his face. “You might want to contact the FBI. He’s been detained.”

Monroe looked at Eliot, trying to figure out the best way to ask without drawing attention to something Eliot wanted to keep hidden. “So… Was he… German?”

Eliot almost laughed aloud at Monroe’s half-assed code. “Not German.”

“German?” Parker asked. “What does that have to-”

“Forget it, Parker,” Sophie cut in. “He’s doing that secretive thing again.”

Parker’s lips made an ‘oh’ and she moved to sit on a nearby table; legs crossed. Nick retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled Hank’s number. “Hey, Hank. No, I just came from there. Do me a favour; get a hold of the FBI. Yeah, I got a tip that our prime suspect is being held. Ok, thanks.” Nick hung up and turned to Nate, who was still watching him suspiciously. “Thanks for your help.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Nick turned to Monroe, “I gotta head back. Why don’t you and Eliot catch up, I’ll talk to you later?”

“Sure,” Monroe replied, suddenly feeling awkward. “How about dinner? I’ve still got some of that vegetarian lasagne you liked.”

“I have an idea!” Parker interrupted, standing up with a smile on her face. “Have dinner here! Eliot can cook, and we can all get to know each other.”

Everyone looked around at each other, nobody really sure what to say. Eventually Monroe spoke. “I’d like that, I mean, if it’s ok.”

“I’ve got some vegetarian recipes that need testing,” Eliot added.

“We don’t have any other plans,” Sophie chipped in.

“I suppose I could play hooky for one afternoon,” Nick said when he saw how happy this idea was making both Monroe and Eliot. Inevitably everyone turned to Nate for the final word.

“Yeah. Sure.” Nate said shortly. Nick could tell he wasn’t too happy with the situation, but wasn’t going to go against the wishes of his team. Everyone seemed on board with the idea, but one member of the group was unusually withdrawn.

“You’re pretty quiet over there,” Nick said, facing Hardison.

“He gets like that when people keep secrets,” Parker answered. There was no accusation in her tone, but Nick saw Eliot flinch slightly nonetheless. Monroe noticed too, or maybe his Blutbad senses picked up something, because he looked at Eliot meaningfully and said lowly.

“You should tell them.”

“It’s not that easy,” Eliot growled back.

“Dude, I can smell them all over you,” Monroe shot back, speaking louder this time. “More importantly, I can smell you all over them.” Everyone in the room seemed lost between respecting Eliot’s privacy and listening in. Nobody had ever spoken to Eliot the way Monroe was right now, and Eliot was just taking it silently. More; he was genuinely listening to what Monroe was saying. The team could tell the two shared something.  
“They’ll believe you,” Monroe pressed. “And they won’t run, I can tell.” Eliot still seemed hesitant. He’d been so focused on Monroe, that he didn’t notice Hardison moving closer. The hand on his shoulder made him look up. 

“You can trust us,” Hardison said emphatically.

“He’s right, y’know,” Parker agreed, stepping up to Eliot’s other side. Eliot looked between the two and gave a sigh that told them they’d won.

“Dinner first,” Eliot said firmly. Nobody disagreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was somewhat strained. The food was good and everyone seemed to be enjoying the company, but there was a tense silence that came with the questions Nate, Sophie, Hardison and Parker were trying to keep inside.

“A little less coriander next time,” Monroe said while picking at his food. Eliot only grunted in acknowledgement. Silence reigned for another long moment.

“I don’t think I’ve had a meal this awkward since that time Juliette invited you to dinner,” Nick said and Monroe laughed softly.

“Who’s Juliette?” Parker asked.

“She’s… was, my girlfriend,” Nick answered. Monroe flicked a glance over to Nick but stayed silent.

“What happened?” Hardison asked next.

“She found out who I was. What I was. She couldn’t handle it.”

“And what is that, if you don’t mind my asking,” Sophie spoke softly. By now everyone had stopped eating. Nick wiped his mouth with a napkin before carefully looking between Monroe and Eliot.

“Go on,” Eliot mumbled. Nick nodded, pausing to try and find the words.

“It’s, uh, it’s pretty hard to explain. That’s probably what I did wrong with her. I tried to get it all out at once and it scared her.”

“Being poisoned probably didn’t help matters,” Monroe offered. Nick huffed a laugh and nodded.

“Ok,” Nick continued, taking a deep breath. “I’m a Grimm.”

Silence. Nick looked around at bemused faces. Eliot and Monroe were just as wary as him.

“Grimm?” Nate eventually spoke. “As in ‘the brothers’?”

“Exactly,” Nick nodded. “Turns out those stories… Well, they weren’t really just stories.”

“I’m sorry,” Sophie said. “I don’t get it.”

“Monsters are real,” Eliot spoke lowly, drawing everyone’s attention. “And not the just kind we deal with. Nick’s part of a bloodline that hunts down and kills them.”

“Except,” Monroe picked up the story. “Nick is a weirdo, so he’s not content to just chop off our heads like the rest. He tries to fix things. Sometimes, if it’s needed, he arrests them. Killing is always a last resort.” Nick smiled fondly at Monroe, but their moment was broken by Hardison speaking.

“Wait. ‘Our heads’? What does that mean?”

“Blutbad,” Monroe sighed. “It’s what we’re called. Not the only breed, but…”

“Blutbad…” Parker thought for a second. “Bloodbath.”

“Of course she speaks German,” Sophie said with some amusement. It did very little to lighten the mood.

“In the stories, we’re the Big Bad Wolf,” Monroe continued. “But not all of us are that bad.”

“Anyone else thinking we could use a drink to go with this?” Sophie asked, looking around. Nate gave a lopsided smile.

“I couldn’t agree more. To the bar?”

No words answered his question, just the sound of chairs scraping the floor.

 

~

 

“Ok,” Hardison said with some trepidation as he handed Eliot a beer bottle. “Spill.” 

Eliot didn’t speak immediately. Instead he chose to sit on a nearby bar stool; staring at his bottle like it would start talking for him. Just when it seemed an impatient Parker was going to prompt him, Eliot looked up. “Monroe and I met a long time ago. At that point he was pretty alone in his choice to be Wieder.” 

“It’s like AA for us,” Monroe supplied when the group looked confused. He and Nick were standing away from the others; trying to stay out of the way

“I was trying hard not to let _It_ take over me,” Eliot continued, his voice hushed.

“It?” Hardison asked.

“Do I really have to say it?” Eliot asked, looking into the faces of his team. He could see them all struggling with the conclusion. Each realising in their own time what he was saying.

“You’re a… a Blutbad?” Parker eventually asked. Eliot nodded once, still carefully watching their reactions. Hardison seemed shocked, Sophie disbelieving. Nate, however, seemed completely unfazed.

“You knew?” Eliot ventured.

“I’ve heard stories,” Nate spoke up, everyone turning to look at him. “Those that were lucky enough to survive an encounter with you in the old days. Some said your eyes glowed red or that you had impossible speed and strength. There was even one guy who swore you had claws.”

Eliot chuckled at this. “That only happens when I lose my temper.” His attention was drawn by Parker, who was practically vibrating just next to him. “Parker?”

“I’m not crazy,” she said, continuing despite the looks the statement garnered. “Back last year, we were on a job in Connecticut and I was cornered by all those thugs, you remember?”

“I remember.”

“You came charging in to save me. When everyone was down you turned to me and I thought I saw… your eyes. You were angry, right? Because they were going to hurt me?” Eliot knew he didn’t need to answer. Parker had begun pacing as she spoke. “That’s what Monroe said, isn’t it? That he can smell you all over us? It’s for protection, isn’t it? So that the other-” Parker turned to Monroe for help.

“Wesen.”

“Wesen. So that they know to stay away. Because we’re your pack, right?” Parker stopped in front of Eliot now, who had stood up and put down his beer while she was rambling. Parker’s breathing was a little laboured from excitement as she looked at him. “Will you show us?”

“I…” Eliot seemed reluctant. Hardison joined Parker with a curious expression.

“Will you?” He asked. Eliot looked from them to Sophie and Nate. Sophie looked calmer now, while Nate seemed just as relaxed as earlier. Eliot’s gaze shifted to Monroe and Nick, who were trying to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible. Taking a deep breath, Eliot turned his attention back to his team.

“It won’t be pretty.”

“Oh please,” Hardison argued. “I bet you look like Hugh Jackman’s werewolf from Van Helsing.”

“Shut up,” Eliot shot back. “It’s bad enough you made me watch that movie.” The smirk betrayed how grateful he was for Hardison’s reaction. The moment passed and Eliot again looked uncertain.

“Hey,” Monroe ventured when Eliot remained silent. “You want me to go first?”

Eliot looked over to Monroe, who edged over to join him. Eliot turned from Parker and Hardison and kept eye contact with Monroe for a long moment before finally steeling himself. “Together.” He said, and Monroe nodded. “Ready?” Another nod and Monroe’s eyes flashed red. Ignoring the collective intake of breath, Eliot followed suit and almost in unison the two men woged.

Eliot’s long hair joined the fur that erupted from his face and neck, claws descended from his fingers while sharp fangs did the same in his mouth. Turning in one fluid motion, Eliot looked from Hardison to Parker, trying to ready himself for their reactions. What he got was unexpected. Hardison’s eyes were wide, but not from fear. He looked… awed. Parker took a step towards him and Eliot was about to change back when a low “Don’t.” from the blonde stilled him. Reaching out, Parker ghosted a hand over the side of Eliot’s transformed face. Eliot reacted to the barely there touch and a low rumble emanated from deep in his chest. “Beautiful,” Parker whispered and Eliot opened eyes he hadn’t realised he’d closed to look at her. Blue met red and before Eliot could process what was happening, Parker closed the gap and kissed him. Warm hands on his face and the feeling of utter acceptance made Eliot whine softly.

“Parker…” Hardison’s voice drew the couple out of their moment and Parker turned her head without letting go of Eliot’s face. “You’re kind of outing us to the team right now.” Parker looked up at Sophie and Nate, Eliot doing the same as best he could.

“Oh please,” Sophie waved them off. “We’ve known for months.”

“Oh.” Hardison said dumbly. Turning his attention to Eliot, Hardison stepped forward and Parker moved aside to accommodate him. Eliot bristled warily as Hardison studied him. Carefully Hardison took one of Eliot’s hands in his, thumb running gently across one of the distended claws. Nobody noticed as Monroe changed back and once again stepped away from the group. Raising Eliot’s hand in his, Hardison ran one of the claws experimentally across his lower lip. The shiver it caused in the hacker almost made Eliot lose it. Breathing deeply, Eliot pulled back and shook off the woge. Hardison could see in Eliot’s now blue eyes why he’d had to pull away, and it made the hacker smirk.

“Hey, man,” Monroe pulled Eliot’s attention. “We should really get going. Leave you to your… stuff.”

“You don’t have to,” Parker spoke up before Eliot could answer.

“Yeah, we’ve got rooms,” Hardison offered. “I mean, if you don’t have any pressing police business. Not like we’ve got a lot of friends around here.”

“Nick?” Monroe asked, a hopeful glint in his eye.

“Sure,” Nick replied with a timid smile. “I’m supposed to be off tomorrow anyway.”

“I’ll show you up,” Eliot said and waved towards the stairs to the side of the bar. Nick and Monroe moved in that direction, but Eliot was stopped by Hardison.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing the side of Eliot’s neck and looking into his eyes. “Love ya.”

Eliot touched Hardison’s hand and mumbled “love ya back,” before stepping away to catch up with their guests.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Eliot caught up with Monroe and Nick, he was verbally set upon by his old friend.

“What the hell, man?!” Monroe was more animated than upset, and Eliot was used to the sight. “You settle down, you get a team and you move to _Portland_ , and I’m the last to know!”

Eliot smiled with fond amusement at Monroe’s arm waving. When he was sure the Blutbad was listening, he spoke. “I was gonna call you, alright? I just wanted to get settled first. Make sure it was permanent. Besides, it seems like if I’d shown up at your place, I’d be in cuffs right now.”

Monroe looked nervously at Nick, who was stood next to him and smirking at the exchange. “I don’t know what kind of cyborgs all criminals seem to think the police are,” Nick said with a laugh. “But I don’t have the name and image of every wanted man in the country etched into my brain.”

“Do me a favour?” Eliot asked, and Nick tilted his head in query. “Don’t look me up.” The look in Eliot’s eye told Nick he was serious, and Nick gave a short nod. Turning back to Monroe, Eliot made a motion back towards the stairs. “I should probably go talk to Parker and Hardison; we’ll talk tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Monroe assured him. Eliot nodded with a smile and headed back down.

“Do I even wanna ask?” Nick said, stepping closer to Monroe.

“Probably best if you don’t,” Monroe replied with a smirk, trying to ignore Nick’s closeness. They stood together for a while before Monroe found it too hard to be silent. With a quick “night Nick” he headed quickly into the guestroom he’d chosen. Nick stood there for a little longer, a contemplative expression on his face, before he too retired to his bedroom for the night.

 

~

 

Eliot was only a little surprised to find both Hardison and Parker waiting in his bed. An unbidden smile crossed his face at the sight, and he wasted no time in shedding his clothes and joining the two. Parker quickly snuggled down into his chest, while Hardison rested an arm across his shoulder and his head against Eliot’s own.

“Wanna talk about it?” Hardison eventually asked.

Eliot’s eyes flicked up to Hardison’s and down to Parker’s in quick succession. They were wearing very similar expressions. Curiosity, trust, and very little else. No fear or judgement, as Eliot had been fearing. Taking a breath, Eliot closed his eyes and began to speak.

“I was raised in a peaceful household. These days it’s called Wieder, but back then it was just the way we were. Ma wouldn’t stand for any undue violence from the start, and my Daddy’s love for her is what kept him calm. When I decided to join the army, my parents weren’t exactly pleased. I saw it as serving my country and protecting people. I didn’t really know what the thing inside me was capable of. They knew. They didn’t want me to feel like a monster, but they knew what could happen. I didn’t listen. Thought I knew best, just like every other teenage boy.”

“Being in the army messed you up?” Parker asked timidly.

“No. Being at war is what messed me up. PTSD is bad enough for regular guys, but Wesen? I couldn’t control it when I was in battle, and the flashbacks put my right back in that position. I…  I hurt people. Innocent people.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Hardison almost whispered.

“I know,” Eliot smiled at Hardison’s concern. “I got help and it all settled down. Problem was; I got a taste for it. A young man with no degree but skills for hurting people and keeping secrets? The easy money for easy work. It was all too much to resist. I got in deep, and I didn’t realise how bad it was until Damien.”

Eliot felt his two bed mates tense at the mention of Damien Moreau. He’d made Parker promise never to ask him what he did, and he wasn’t about to tell her now. He didn’t think he could stand the way she would look at him.

“Monroe came along at just the right time,” Eliot continued, trying to lighten the story. “He was struggling with who he was just as much as me. The first night we met, we damn near ripped each other’s heads off. Didn’t take long for either of us to realise we were really fighting ourselves. Once the whiskey wore off, we found we had a lot in common. We supported each other. For almost a year, Monroe was the only friend I had. I was too ashamed to go home, and his family weren’t supportive of the Wieder lifestyle. We took care of each other. Even now we check in once in a while, although obviously we’ve been slipping, since I didn’t know he was hanging out with a Grimm and he didn’t know about the team.”

“You need to learn to email, man,” Hardison said with a laugh.

“I don’t think Monroe even owns a computer,” Eliot mused.

The silence from Parker soon drew the attentions of the two men, and each looked down to see their thief sleeping soundly. With a soft chuckle, Eliot rearranged them so that each could get comfortable without waking Parker. Eliot smiled at the kiss Hardison placed on his neck before mumbling “goodnight” and settling down. It took Eliot longer to fall asleep than the other two, but for once it wasn’t a negative thing. He was just enjoying the feeling of being there, with the two people he loved, too much to let it go.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick stepped as quietly as he could into the kitchen of the bar. There had to be coffee around somewhere. He’d only managed a few short hours of sleep. Being in a strange place was hard enough, but knowing Monroe was just the other side of the wall and not having the first clue of what to do about it didn’t help. The noise behind him made Nick jump.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Eliot asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Coffee?” was Nick’s only reply when he got his breathing back under control. Eliot chuckled and moved into the kitchen. Nick stepped back and let him work. Watching Eliot’s back, Nick asked as carefully as he could. “So… You and Monroe.”

“We’re friends,” Eliot answered the unspoken insecurity. “That’s all we ever were.” Nick’s sigh of relief was thankfully inaudible. “How about you and Monroe?”

“I, uh…” Nick really didn’t know how to answer that. Taking a deep breath, he decided to start from the beginning. “Well, we first me when I accused him of kidnapping and physically assaulted him. He realised how out of my depth I was and decided to help me. From there it gets… complicated.”

“The girlfriend?” Eliot asked, turning from the pot of coffee that was now percolating.

Nick gave a heavy sigh and leaned against the counter. “Monroe stuck by me through a lot of things. Wesen don’t take kindly to one of their own siding with a Grimm. He got in trouble. A lot. Then this Hexenbiest… it was all downhill from there. I took away her power, so she poisoned my girlfriend.”

“Where does Monroe come in?”

“Things with Juliette were strained long before the poisoning. She refused to marry me because I was keeping secrets. The more time I spent with Monroe…” Nick took another deep breath. He didn’t understand why he was telling Eliot, a relative stranger, all this, but a sympathetic ear was something he hadn’t had in a while. “I got close with Monroe. Nothing happened, but we both felt it. When Juliette was poisoned I had to tell her who I was. She thought I was nuts. She went into a coma, and when she came out of it three weeks later, she left me. I went to Monroe for comfort and it turned into something else.”

“You kissed?”

“Barely,” Nick laughed bitterly. “Monroe freaked. He kept talking about taking advantage of me, how I was only there because I was upset. I couldn’t bring myself to disagree. I care about Monroe, I do, but I’m so damn tired of fighting for everything.”

Eliot shot Nick a wry, knowing smile. He poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Nick before speaking. “Maybe you don’t have to fight. Sometimes the best things happen when you just stop fighting.”

It was Nick’s turn to smirk. “Parker and Hardison?”

Eliot inclined his head and began to speak before Nick could ask. “I wasn’t always such a nice guy, and being with me isn’t smart even when you take out the Wesen factor. They didn’t care. They still don’t. It doesn’t matter to them what I’ve done, or that someone somewhere might one day use them to get to me. They’ve stuck by me through some really bad stuff, and they don’t love me any less for it.”

“Must be nice,” Nick sighed wistfully.

“They drive me crazy,” Eliot replied with a laugh. “But I wouldn’t trade it. Normal isn’t something we do around here.”

Nick was about to answer when Eliot straightened and looked towards the door. Nick turned to see Monroe there; bed headed and bleary eyed.

“I heard you get up,” Monroe mumbled. “Is there coffee?”

Without thinking about it, Nick handed his mug over to Monroe. Their hands brushed as Monroe gratefully took the mug, and Nick flicked a look back to see Eliot smirking knowingly at him.

“I should go,” Eliot spoke up. “Sunday morning means pancakes and waffles. If I don’t deliver someone’s gonna throw a fit.”

Nick watched as Eliot left the room, a lightness in his step that the other man knew was from thinking of his lovers. Turning his attention back to Monroe, Nick was just in time to take the coffee mug as it was offered back. There was still half a cup left, and Nick sipped at it while Monroe blinked a few times to wake himself up.

“So what do you wanna do today?” Monroe asked eventually.

“Not sure,” Nick replied. “If you want time to catch up with Eliot, I’m sure I could go bug the others.”

Monroe seemed torn between wanting to spend time with Eliot and not wanting to leave Nick alone. After a moment’s silence he came to a decision. “How about we meet up for lunch? Y’know, after I’m done with Eliot and you’re done snooping.”

Nick couldn’t help smiling at how well Monroe knew him already. He was more than a little curious about what Eliot and his team did. Dipping his head to hide the smile, Nick mumbled “not snooping. More like getting to know the neighbours.”

“Sure,” Monroe laughed. “If that’s what you wanna call it.” The fell into a comfortable silence then, their eyes slowly but surely drawn to each other.

“So lunch then,” Nick spoke softly, making no move to leave.

Monroe nodded but didn’t move either. “Yeah.”

Silence stretched for a few long moments as they looked at one another, neither man wanting to leave first. Only the sound of someone coming through the front door shook them out of their haze. As if he’d been shocked, Nick almost ran from the kitchen, mumbling a quick “later” as he brushed by Monroe. Not knowing what to do, Monroe stayed where he was, staring at the coffee mug they’d shared that Nick had left on the counter.


	8. Chapter 8

Monroe almost ran into Parker as he exited the kitchen. The blonde smiled up at him and Monroe’s returning smile was shy.

“Did you sleep?” Parker asked.

Monroe thought the phrasing was a little strange, but answered with “a little, thanks.”

“Where’s your friend?”

“I’m not sure. He just left.”

“He’s coming back though, right?”

“Uh, I think so.”

Parker smiled again. “Good. Hardison and I were thinking of making a run into town. You wanna come?”

“Actually, I was going to catch up with Eliot. Do you know where he is?”

“He’s downstairs,” Parker leaned in and whispered. “You’re not allowed down there.”

Monroe couldn’t help smiling. His expression turned serious after a moment. “Hey, how are you taking everything? I mean, about Eliot. Most people would be pretty freaked out.”

Parker shrugged a little. “It’s not that weird, when you really think about it. Eliot’s always been… unique. Hardison had suspicions he was a super hero or an alien or something. I always knew there was something different about him. It’s why we love him.” At Monroe’s smile, Parker shook her head. “Don’t tell him I said something that sappy, ‘kay?”

“My lips are sealed,” Monroe replied with laughter in his voice. “Where’s Hardison? And the other two, sorry I forget…”

“Nate and Sophie are shacked up at Nate’s place,” Parker said easily. “They’ve been together a while now. Eliot has odds on Sophie showing up pregnant in the next year.”

“Nate didn’t seem to like me,” Monroe mused.

“Nate doesn’t like people, period.”

Monroe made a soundless ‘oh’ and looked around the bar.

“Hardison is probably downstairs with Eliot,” Parker continued. “Want me to help you find your detective?”

Monroe wasn’t sure how to react to Nick being called his. Parker had said it in such an offhand manner that he decided to brush it off and simply nodded in reply. Parker bobbed with a grin and spun around. Monroe could only follow along.

Monroe had expected a longer search for Nick; his paranoia at Nick and Eliot being alone together had him worrying over what Nick was thinking. He figured he should be used to Nick not doing what he expected by now. A soft snort emanated from Monroe as he stepped out of the brewpub with Parker, and immediately stumbled upon the Grimm. He was half in-half out of his car, a duffel bag in his hand.

“Hey,” Parker spoke first. “We were just about to come look for you.”

“Just getting some spare clothes,” Nick smiled as he shut and locked the door. Monroe met Nick’s eyes for a moment before looking away self consciously

“We’re heading into town,” Parker continued when it seemed Monroe wasn’t going to speak. “Wanna come?”

“Sure,” Nick stopped staring at Monroe in order to smile at Parker. “Monroe was planning to hang out with Eliot for a while, so…”

“You don’t have to get out of my way or anything,” Monroe defended.

“I know,” Nick turned his smile on Monroe. “I want to. You deserve some down time.”

“Ok, great!” Parker started to back away from the men. “I’ll get the boys and we can make plans for lunch later.”

Before Nick or Monroe could reply, Parker had turned and ran back into the pub.

“Is anything even open on a Sunday?” Nick asked after a moment of silence, trying to start a conversation.

“They’re probably heading to the market,” Monroe mused.

“Farmer’s market?” Nick ventured.

“Yeah,” Monroe perked up as if he’d thought of something. “Hey, can you pick me up some stuff? I didn’t get a chance to go last week.”

Nick smiled at the thought of being able to do something for Monroe. “Yeah, sure. What do you need?”


	9. Chapter 9

Parker and Nick piled into Lucille from the passenger side, while Hardison got behind the wheel. Nick had a list from Monroe clenched in his hand, which Parker wasted no time in removing.

“That’s a lot of vegetables,” Parker remarked.

“Hey!” Nick looked at Parker, realising she’d taken the list. “How did you…?”

“Don’t ask,” Hardison laughed. “Just don’t ask.”

“So is Monroe vegetarian?” Parker asked, unfazed by Nick’s confusion.

“Yeah,” Nick replied carefully. “It’s one of his coping mechanisms.”

Parker huffed out a ‘hmm’ sound. “Eliot loves steak.”

“Yeah, but Eliot is like Mr. Control,” Hardison offered. “Must be all the super secret military training.”

“What other stuff does Monroe do?” Parker was curious now.

“Uh,” Nick paused for a second. “He does pilates.”

“Eliot does tai chi,” Hardison supplied.

“He plays cello.”

“Really?” Hardison perked up. “Cool!”

“Hardison plays violin,” Parker answered Nick’s confused expression.

“Oh,” Nick was silent for a second before continuing. “He fixes clocks too. That’s his business, and it really helps him focus.”

Hardison made an excited squeaking noise that startled Nick, but made Parker laugh.

“Hardison restores watches,” Parker answered again. “It’s one of the only lo-tech things he does. Bet you wish you’d stayed behind with Eliot now, dontcha?”

Hardison pursed his lips and tightened his hands on the wheel. “There’s plenty of time.”

“You can talk about it over lunch,” Nick said as he tried to get the list back off Parker. After a few failed attempts, Nick couldn’t help the wry smirk that surfaced. “Why don’t you just hold on to that for me?” Parker grinned at Nick in response.

 

~

 

Monroe watched silently as Eliot flitted around the kitchen. He had a notepad open, and every few moments he would scribble something down or cross something else out. Monroe had always liked to watch Eliot work. The intense focus and almost constant movement was soothing.

“I missed this.” Monroe eventually spoke up.

Eliot stopped long enough to smile at Monroe, before picking up a knife and a leek. “It’s been a while,” Eliot conceded; his attention turning to chopping as he spoke. “We’ll have to make an effort to see each other more.”

“Trust me, now I know where you are, I’ll be keeping tabs on you, Spencer.”

Eliot laughed. “From what Nick said, I should be the one keeping an eye on you.”

“What did he say?!” Monroe looked panicked, and Eliot took a moment to grin up at his friend before answering.

“That you get into trouble a lot now you’re hanging out with a Grimm. What kind of trouble, he didn’t say.”

Monroe heard the gentle demand for information in that sentence. Taking a deep breath, Monroe began. “Well, I may have gotten my ass kicked a few times. Beaten up by some Reapers. Kidnapped by Lowen, although that wasn’t really Nick’s fault. They had this fight club thing going on. He saved me, actually. Put himself right in the cage next to me,” Monroe laughed, clearly endeared. “The guy is an idiot. No survival skills.”

“Good thing he has you.”

Monroe didn’t know how to respond to that, so he changed the subject. “You didn’t tell me what you’re making for lunch.”

“Barley stew,” Eliot replied. “Leeks, potatoes, barley, mushrooms, tomatoes. Should be enough flavour that the others won’t notice there’s no meat.”

“You don’t have to go to this trouble for me,” Monroe protested.

“I want to,” Eliot said, leaving no room for argument. Monroe nodded once. He knew better than to talk back about this. Eliot liked to cook, and catering to people he cared about was his way of showing appreciation and love.

“Want a beer?” Monroe eventually asked, getting up and heading for the fridge.

“Yeah, just don’t get the unlabelled bottles,” Eliot warned. “Hardison is trying to make his own microbrews.”

“Not good?” Monroe asked, taking in Eliot’s expression. Eliot wrinkled his nose in response, causing Monroe to laugh. He took two labelled bottles from the fridge and handed one to Eliot.

Taking the bottle, Eliot stopped working long enough to open it and take a swig. “Hey, if you’re up for it later why don’t you, me and the Grimm head to the woods for a little sparring?”

“I’d like that,” Monroe smiled with genuine enthusiasm. “To tell you the truth, he’s getting to be a handful for just me.”

Eliot chuckled, but refrained from answering. The glare Monroe shot his old friend told the Hitter he didn’t need to say a word. 

“So… you and Nick?” Eliot spoke up after a few moments’ silence. Monroe screwed up his eyes and groaned in despair. He should’ve known Eliot wouldn’t let it lie. Eliot laughed at his reaction.

“We’re… Hell, I don’t know. The guy messes up my radar, y’know?”

“I get it, man. Trust me, I do.”

“And it’s not like I don’t have options,” Monroe stood up as he spoke. Eliot smiled to himself when Monroe started to pace. He’d known something was weighing on his friend, and it was just a matter of getting him to talk. “Angelina came back. I mean, I’m not that stupid: we were never a good fit… Ok, so I did kinda take a spill there.”

“Meaning?”

“We ran together,” Monroe looked suddenly guilty. “Slept together. I killed a rabbit.”

“Everyone relapses now and again,” Eliot verbally brushed away the mishap.

“But it’s not just Angelina,” Monroe continued. “I almost had something going with this feisty little Fuchsbau too, and yet again this… thing gets in the way!”

“She knows about Nick?”

“Yeah.” Monroe sighed. “Hell, the whole of Portland knows about Nick by now! He’s making friends in the community all the time. There’s a lodge full of Eisbiber sending him baked goods for Chrissakes! Nick Burkhardt is about as far from being the boogie man we were told stories about as it is possible to be.”

“And you love him.”

“And I what?!” Monroe stopped moving to glare at Eliot. The Hitter was completely unfazed.

“I hear it in your voice when you talk about him. I see it in your eyes when he’s in the room. Whether you like it or not, my friend, you’ve got it bad for that Grimm.”

Monroe’s groan was louder than the last one, as he slumped back into the kitchen stool, Eliot’s amused chortle ringing in his ears.


	10. Chapter 10

The day had passed rather uneventfully. The stew had been a huge success, and Nick had retrieved every item on Monroe’s list except for one thing (“They don’t grow Kale in June, what do you expect me to do about it?!”). Hardison had even managed to corner Monroe for half an hour to talk about string instruments and clockworks, much to Nick’s amusement.

Dusk was settling in when Eliot stood up and looked at Parker.

“You’re coming with me,” he said with a smirk. Parker looked up at Eliot, owlish eyes turning his smile genuine. Without questioning where or why, Parker stood up. Eliot took her hand and she followed along silently. They left the room, and Hardison turned questioning eyes on Monroe, who was smiling wistfully.

“What was that about?” Hardison asked.

“He’s taking her for a run,” Monroe replied, still smiling.

Hardison still looked bemused, so Nick picked up the explanation. “It’s something Blutbaden do; it’s like a romantic stroll only… faster.”

Hardison still didn’t understand, but he’d heard enough to categorise it as ‘Eliot being nice to Parker’ in his brain, and that was enough for him. Turning again to Monroe, Hardison opened his mouth to speak, before deciding against it.

“What is it?” Monroe asked.

“I… uh…” Hardison shook his head. “Y’know what, it’s probably really inappropriate.”

Nick smiled and stood up from his seat at the table. “And that’s my cue to leave,” he said, looking at Monroe’s confused face. “He’s about to ask you a sex question, and I have to check up on the case.”

Hardison cringed with embarrassment as they watched Nick leave. When he was gone, Monroe turned back to Hardison. He remained silent, so Monroe nudged. “Go on; you can ask.”

“I just, uh… I was thinking… Y’know that woge thing?”

“You wanna know why Eliot doesn’t change when he’s with you?” Monroe supplied. Hardison could only nod. “Woging during sex isn’t all that common. It can happen, y’know, in fits of passion, but we don’t enjoy it any less in human form.”

“So we’re not, I’m not…”

“He’s happy with you,” Monroe cut Hardison’s insecurities off. “Happier than I’ve ever seen him. He loves you; both of you. Control isn’t the only thing that keeps the beast locked up. Contentment works just fine too. When Eliot…” Monroe squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Talking about his best friend’s sex life to said best friend’s boyfriend was a whole new level of weird. “It’s more than just sex, ok?”

“Ok,” Hardison agreed.

“Good. Now we are not telling Eliot we had this conversation.”

Hardison grinned at this. “Agreed.”

 

~

 

Parker looked at Eliot, confused, when they stopped at the edge of the forest. Pulling her close, Eliot looked into Parker’s eyes.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, voice unusually husky, even for him.

“Of course,” Parker answered; no hint of hesitation.

Eliot smiled before turning around. He pulled Parker’s arms tight around himself from behind; holding her hands in his against his chest. “Hold on tight,” he said, and that was all the warning Parker got before Eliot woged and took off at a run into the woods.

At first Parker closed her eyes tight as Eliot carried her at speed, dodging trees easily and creating his own path through the forest. The wind whipped Parker’s hair around her face and she squeezed her hands into Eliot’s, frightened that she might fall. The fear was unusual for Parker. She was used to climbing buildings, even cliff faces, with no harness. She could freefall with ease and rappelling was her favourite thing in the world to do. This was different. Parker wasn’t in control of this. She wasn’t working off analysis of wind speeds and distances. Eliot was doing all the work and all Parker could do was hold on tight and trust him. With a sigh, Parker realised it was ok. She did trust Eliot; with her life and so much more. It was then that she opened her eyes and took in what was happening. The forest was whirring by, the evening breeze was crisp, and the moon was peeking out, half formed, from the clouds above. Parker could feel her heartbeat in her ears, frantic and fluttering. She could also feel Eliot’s where her hands rested on his chest. Eliot’s heartbeat was strong and steady. Despite the exertion of carrying an adult woman at such speed, Eliot’s pulse was barely elevated. He was in complete control. Parker finally relaxed enough to laugh, and then shout with excitement. She heard an approving growl from Eliot and it made her all the happier.

After a minute or two more of running, Eliot began to slow down. He didn’t stop completely, and Parker shouted in surprise when Eliot manoeuvred her into his arms and almost-gently flung her to the forest floor. He’d purposely picked a spot that was soft enough for her to land in. Parker looked up and saw that Eliot was still in his woge state. It looked to be more so than the first time; as if he was letting the Wolf out to play. Shifting herself so that she was almost prone, with only her elbows holding her up, Parker smirked at Eliot. She could see his reaction to her offering. Eliot had always had a soft spot for easy prey. Deciding to push just a little further, Parker tilted her head back, bearing her neck to the Blutbad. She’d spent enough nights up watching Discovery Channel to know what that meant to pack species, and she hoped it worked the same for Eliot. The growl it earned her: lower than before and with a soft whine at the end, convinced Parker she was making the right move. She could feel when Eliot began to approach and she didn’t move. Slowly he crawled up the length of her body, and soon enough she felt first a rough tongue and then sharp teeth at her throat. Eliot didn’t bite down; he just worried the skin a little. It was enough to show he got the message. Parker’s hand came up to stroke the back of Eliot’s head and Eliot responded by resting almost all his weight on the woman below. He closed his mouth, removing his teeth from Parker’s skin, but kept his face buried in her neck. They breathed together for a while before Eliot retracted his woge and pulled away to look at his blonde thief.

“We should get back,” He said, voice rough.

Parker could only nod. Eliot got to his feet and held out a hand to Parker. He pulled her up and she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist. They embraced for a moment longer before heading back towards civilisation.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Eliot and Parker got back to the pub, Eliot was amped up. The shot of adrenaline he got from his run with Parker, and the way she seemed to understand him without a word, had Eliot wanting to shout and yip and _run._ Being out with Parker was nice, but it had been a long time since Eliot had been around another Blutbad, and the idea of running with Monroe was exciting. Eliot didn’t have to worry about hurting Monroe. He didn’t have to go slow or careful, and bumping into Monroe wouldn’t lead to broken bones for the other man.

They walked through the door and Monroe immediately picked up on the vibe. Hardison shot a questioning look to Parker, who was smiling contently. She ran over to Hardison and gave him a tight hug; high on the endorphins. Monroe stood and stepped over to Eliot. Their eyes flashed red and each man growled softly. Nick, who had been talking to Monroe about the case before Eliot entered, stood up and stepped cautiously towards the two.

“Everything ok?” He asked carefully.

Monroe turned to look at Nick, his eyes returning to their normal colour, but with something new in them that Nick couldn’t identify. “Eliot and I are gonna head out. If you feel like training you can follow us.”

“Sure,” Nick said, still looking warily at Eliot. “I’ll give you guys half an hour and then I’ll follow along. Same place?”

“Yeah. See you then.” Monroe turned back before Nick could say anything more, and both men were out the door.

Nick turned back to Parker, who was now sitting comfortably on Hardison’s lap, confusion still etched in his features. “What just happened?”

“You’re the Grimm,” Hardison piped up. “You tell us.”

“I’ve never seen that look before,” Nick said, brow furrowed. “Like…”

“Like he wanted to devour you,” Parker finally spoke, a quiet excitement in her voice.

Nick sat back down in his chair with a sigh. “I can’t decide if I should be worried.”

 

~

 

Monroe took in his surroundings as they whipped by. He could see every colour, smell the dampness of the moss and feel the light from the moon shining down on them. He looked over to see Eliot right beside him. Monroe grinned through his woge and bumped up against Eliot. The man was a solid weight next to him, and Monroe’s heart leapt at finally having this. Someone he could run with; who could equal him, and who he could trust. Eliot lived here now. It was permanent. Monroe yipped excitedly at the thought of being able to do this more often. Eliot seemed to pick up on the energy, and chose Monroe’s moment of distraction to tackle the other Blutbad to the ground. They tumbled through the grass, and Monroe ended up pinned underneath his friend. Eliot shook off his woge and Monroe followed suit.

“You’re getting slow, man,” Eliot laughed before rolling away to lie next to Monroe. They looked up at the sky together, and Monroe laughed heartily.

“God, I missed you.”

“And here I thought you were happy playing house with the Grimm,” Eliot teased. Monroe reached a lazy hand out and smacked Eliot in the chest, which caused Eliot to laugh again. Twisting onto his side, Eliot gave Monroe an evaluating look. “So what are you gonna do about that?”

Monroe turned his head too look at Eliot and sighed. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I keep thinking what would happen if I get too close, y’know? What if he sees what I really am and decides he should have just killed me to begin with?”

“Listen to me,” Eliot spoke seriously. “Who you are has nothing to do with your woge. Nick already knows you. He trusts you, obviously, or he wouldn’t have brought you along. Just give him a chance.”

Monroe’s only reply was a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes. Eliot understood it wasn’t as easy as it sounded, but he wanted his friend to be happy. Eventually, Monroe spoke. “You need to listen to yourself,” he said softly. Monroe opened his eyes to see Eliot looking confused. “Hardison,” was all he said in elaboration. Eliot didn’t reply, so Monroe continued. “He was asking me questions today. He wanted to know why you never go all…” Monroe searched for a word, but instead settled for putting his hands up in a ‘grr’ kind of gesture. “Y’know, when you’re… with him.”

Eliot looked shocked for a second before sitting up and leaning his back against a nearby tree. “He wants that?”

“Seems like,” Monroe followed suit, and soon they were facing each other from two opposite trees. “He’s not as fragile as you think,” Monroe continued. “And just because you want to protect him from everything out there, it doesn’t mean you have to protect him from you too. Just give him a little something.”

Eliot smirked and dipped his head; his long hair hiding his expression from Monroe. When he looked back up, Eliot seemed to have reached equilibrium. “Y’know, you should take your own advice. Nick’s not just any guy. He’s a Grimm, for Godsakes. He knows how to take you down if needs be, and we both know you’d never hurt him.”

Monroe let out a heavy breath and looked to his friend with a wry smile. “So we’re agreed: we’re both idiots who don’t know what’s best for our guys.”

“Seems that way,” Eliot agreed with a chuckle.

They sat in silence for a few moments more before Monroe suddenly perked up. Eliot looked over with a question in his eyes. “Nick,” was all Monroe said in response. Eliot took a moment to scent the air, picking up quickly on the Grimm in the vicinity.

“Guess playtime’s over,” Eliot said with a mischievous smirk. Monroe’s eyes sparkled with amusement, and soon both men were on their feet and moving through the woods in the direction of one Nick Burkhardt.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick stepped carefully through the woods. He hadn’t brought any weapons with him, and the hairs standing up on the back of his neck were beginning to tell him that might have been a mistake. Every rustling of the trees put him on edge. The excitement and fear that always preceded a training session with Monroe were heightened by the fact that it wasn’t just the two of them this time. Nick knew that Monroe trusted Eliot, but that didn’t stop the apprehension knotting in Nick’s stomach. Eliot was much more experienced with fighting. Nick wasn’t sure he was prepared to deal with a Blutbad of that calibre. Nick turned sharply at a crunching sound behind him. Taking a deep breath, Nick tried to block out all unnecessary sounds. He needed to focus. He’d just managed to put himself in the right frame of mind when Monroe and Eliot stepped out of the trees in front of him. Nick took a moment to assess the Blutbaden. Both Eliot and Monroe looked amused, and it settled something inside Nick to see that this was just for fun. Nick took an experimental step to the left, which Monroe quickly countered. With a smirk, Nick darted to the right. This time it was Eliot who blocked his path. They regarded each other silently for a moment, before each man’s eye line was blocked by Monroe. Nick couldn’t help smiling at the way Monroe was shielding him from Eliot. He scooted to the side; enough to see Eliot give a genuine smile to his friend.

“Oh, so it’s like that?” There was laughter in Eliot’s voice, and Nick could tell from Monroe’s stance that he was at ease.

“Winner gets the Grimm,” Monroe replied, causing Nick to laugh aloud.

“And here I thought you were protecting me!”

“Easy, _kleinen Jäger_ ,” Eliot spoke to Nick, but kept his eyes on Monroe. “You’ll get your turn.”

Nick laughed and put his hands up in surrender. He stepped away from Monroe. “Do you guys need a bell or something?”

Neither man answered. Instead they began circling each other. Their eyes still danced with amusement, but each step was measured. Nick watched them size each other up, being careful to stay out of the way. The woge was gradual this time, and Nick took a moment to note that their claws remained retracted. This settled any residual nerves Nick had. When Eliot and Monroe finally crashed together, Nick found himself fascinated by the scene. He’d never had time just to observe Wesen fighting before. Usually he was either trying to stop it, or on the receiving end of it. Monroe and Eliot ducked and dove around each other, occasionally throwing punches that were easily blocked. Nick was so caught up in the play fighting, he didn’t notice when Eliot broke free and headed for him. A surprised ‘oof’ was all he managed as Eliot grabbed him tight and darted behind a tree with him.

Nick turned shocked and confused eyes on Eliot, who was still in woge. Pressing Nick against the tree, Eliot leaned into the Grimm’s ear. “You’ll thank me later.” Before Nick could recover enough to ask what that meant, Eliot nipped sharply under his ear and pushed away from the tree. Nick pulled himself up and looked around, but Eliot was nowhere to be seen. Nick was put on guard again when he heard another growl. This one was different. There was no hint of playfulness. Nick looked warily to the right and saw Monroe, still in woge, staring at him.

“Monroe?” Nick sounded unsure. Monroe took a step forward, and Nick fleetingly thought of running away. Squaring his shoulders, Nick tried again. “Monroe. What are you doing?”

Monroe took a deep breath through his nose; scenting Nick from his position only feet away. Nick didn’t know what to do when Monroe moved forward at a rapid pace, and soon found himself pinned to the forest floor, underneath the larger man. Monroe immediately zoned in on the spot where Eliot had nipped him. He scented the area and growled. Nick’s body reacted without his permission as Monroe’s coarse fur scratched against the side of his face, and a rough tongue lapped at the red spot Eliot left. Nick groaned, and Monroe stopped dead. Nick was once again confused, as Monroe retracted his woge and began to pull away, muttering something that sounded like an apology.

Nick had to gather his wits quickly, and reached out before Monroe could fully pull away. “Wait.”

Monroe turned back towards Nick, but wouldn’t meet his eyes. With a soft sigh, Nick touched Monroe’s face; turning it towards himself. “M’sorry,” Monroe mumbled.

“Don’t be,” Nick smiled reassuringly. “Eliot grabbed me because he knew something like this would happen. I’m betting he wanted to force you to face something.” Monroe didn’t reply, but Nick could tell he’d hit the mark. “Wanna talk about it?” Again, Monroe stayed silent. “Monroe, I’m not mad, ok? Something’s going on here, and we need to talk about it.”

“Not right now,” Monroe managed to bite out, pulling himself out of Nick’s grasp. “I’m not… My head isn’t in the right place.”

“What’re you thinking?” Nick asked with genuine curiosity. He didn’t try to reach out to Monroe again, understanding the man needed space.

“That you’re mine.” Monroe’s voice was almost a growl as he said it, and Nick thought he saw the other man’s eyes flash. Nick swallowed convulsively; not sure what to say. Monroe stood up and hurried away.

Nick sat there for a few moments; stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kleinen Jäger = little hunter


	13. Chapter 13

Eliot stepped into the bar and looked around. It was empty, save for a single blonde thief who was fiddling with her rigging at a table in the corner. Eliot approached and Parker spoke without looking up.

“Hardison’s up in the room,” She still didn’t call it their room, and Eliot had thought on more than one occasion that getting a place of their own would be good for her. Sparing a smile at the top of her head, Eliot turned to leave. The smile turned to a laugh when Parker called after him. “Don’t take too long. I need sex too.”

 

 

 

Stepping into the bedroom he shared with Parker and Hardison when they were home and not in need of alone time, Eliot was surprised at the silence. There was no whirring of a computer, the TV was off, and Hardison was sitting in the lone wingback chair that he’d insisted on putting in the room, arguing that it looked ‘distinguished.’ 

“Hey,” Eliot spoke. The greeting was unnecessary, but Eliot felt the need to alert Hardison to his presence, just in case.

“Hey,” Hardison answered dumbly, as if he’d been in a trance before Eliot got there. “How was sparring?”

“Good,” Eliot walked over to Hardison as he spoke, and Hardison rose from the chair in response. “I’m probably in trouble with Monroe, but he and Nick needed a little push.”

Hardison grinned at the mischief in Eliot’s eyes. The hitter came within reaching distance, and Hardison immediately pulled him in. The hacker didn’t miss the way Eliot’s shoulders relaxed at the contact. It wasn’t a surprise that he was still worried about what Hardison and Parker might think of him. “What did you do?” Hardison asked with genuine curiosity.

“Just pushed a button,” Eliot answered, then pulled Hardison tighter against him. “Speaking of which; Monroe told me something. Something about you.”

Hardison swallowed audibly; eyes widening as he looked at Eliot. Even though he cleared the top of Eliot’s head by a good five inches, Hardison felt small under the weight of the gaze levelled at him now. “He did?” Hardison’s hands tightened unconsciously on Eliot’s shoulders, and his voice was higher than he’d have liked.

“Anything you want to tell me?” Eliot’s voice was deceptively sweet, and Hardison gasped at the feeling of claws against the small of his back. There was no real pressure, but the knowledge of what Eliot was about to do for him made Hardison weak at the knees. Hardison fought to keep eye contact with Eliot as the Blutbad’s talons pressed a little harder against his spine. Eliot’s eyes flashed red and Hardison’s heart began to race.

The woge was slow, and Hardison mentally catalogued every change in his lover’s face and body. A flash of that familiar grin was all the warning Hardison got before he was picked up and all but thrown onto the bed behind. Panic flashed through him, but it was quickly replaced with excitement as Eliot fixed him again with a searing gaze. Hardison watched helplessly as Eliot began to remove his shirt; fingers surprisingly deft. Hardison wanted to reach out and help, but he didn’t dare to move. Eliot shrugged off his shirt, revealing a chest covered in more hair than usual and rippling paranormally. Hardison reached out a hand in indication that he wanted Eliot closer; his voice having left him. Eliot didn’t hesitate to follow Hardison’s wishes.

“This what you wanted?” Eliot asked once he was stretched out atop Hardison. The hacker was surprised to hear Eliot talk; the voice almost recognisable as his boyfriend’s.

“I…” Hardison took a moment to study Eliot’s face with both his eyes and his hands. “I just don’t want you to hide from me,” was his eventual, honest answer.

Eliot’s response was to retract his woge and smile tenderly at Hardison. “I know,” he whispered. “And I try not to. I only want to protect you.”

“We know.”

Both men turned their attention to the door at the sound of Parker’s voice. The blonde was already naked and walking towards the bed. “That’s why we love you.”

“It’s true,” Hardison pulled Eliot’s attention back. “Not getting rid of us.” Eliot leaned down and kissed Hardison in response. Parker joined them on the bed, reaching for Eliot’s jeans as the Blutbad set about ridding Hardison of his clothes.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick stared at the wall behind the bar. The room was silent, and while Nick wished it wasn’t so quiet, he had no energy to go hunting for a jukebox. Taking a deep breath, he swirled the whiskey he’d served himself and took a sip.

“That’s a heavy sigh for such a small Grimm.”

Nick looked up to see Nate standing in the doorway. Not knowing what to say, Nick remained silent. This didn’t seem to bother Nate, who wordlessly approached the bar, slipped behind it, and poured himself a drink to match Nick’s. They drank together until Nick’s glass was empty. Only then did Nate speak again.

“Wanna talk about it?” Nate didn’t meet Nick’s eyes as he asked; just poured him another drink.

Nick didn’t reply for a moment. He wasn’t sure talking to someone he barely knew would work a second time. When Nate didn’t prompt him for a response, and the silence got to be too much, Nick relented. “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted softly. Nate looked at him expectantly, and Nick continued. “I used to know what to do. All the time. I was a cop, and everything was black and white. Now things are… complicated, and the one thing I always had to rely on was Monroe. He filled in the gaps; when I didn’t know, he always did.”

“And now?”

Nick heaved another sigh and shook his head. “And now… He doesn’t know either, and I don’t know if I should stay, or go. If taking a step back is the best choice, or if I should push harder. It feels like any move I make is going to be the wrong one.” Nate’s quirked lip seemed knowing, and it was then Nick realised he hadn’t had to explain this was a romantic issue. Nick guessed, “You and Sophie: getting together didn’t go very smoothly?”

“Well, no,” Nate said with a smirk. “We met when I was still married: nothing happened, but it was intense. I chased her around a few European countries; we shot each other. Then, when the team got set up, it was weird working together and not doing anything, and she left it all up to me, I mean I got no help at all. She said she was waiting for me to figure it out.”

“And did you?”

“It took until last year for me to finally get it together, but that was with some alcoholism thrown in, which I’m sure you don’t have a problem…” Nate caught himself mid-ramble and levelled a look at Nick. “My point is, figuring it out is the easy part. Acting on it, now that’s tough. If you think it’s the right move, don’t wait to see if he’ll make it first. Don’t waste time.”

Nick looked back into his glass; his voice barely audible when he said “but what if I mess it up?”

“Trust me,” Nate laughed. “When it’s love, it takes more than one mistake to drive ‘em away.”

Nick didn’t comment on Nate’s pearl of wisdom, instead choosing to finish his drink. “I’m heading to bed,” he said, catching Nate’s eyes again. “…Thanks for the drink.”

Nate tilted his own glass in response, and Nick managed a small smile before leaving the bar.

 

~

 

Monroe looked up at the brewpub. He’d been standing outside for the last ten minutes, and he still didn’t know if he wanted to go inside. Part of him yearned to run back to the woods and hide there.

“Buck up.”

Monroe looked around, startled, to see Sophie standing behind him.

“Sorry,” Sophie gave a wry smile. “I stood over there for ten minutes trying to think of some literary reference that could apply to your situation, but all I could think about was an old uncle of mine. Any time I had a problem that was his answer. So: buck up.”

Monroe laughed and shook his head. “Thanks for the advice.”

“Seriously though; you’re making this too hard. You like him, right?”

“….Yes.”

“Well then go get him. There really doesn’t need to be more to it than that. I swear, men are always making things more complicated than they have to be.”

Monroe tried to think of a response, but all he could do was chuckle. “I guess I’d better go…”

“Just remember, if he cares about you the way you want him to – the way you care about him, the rest will work itself out.”

“Thanks” Monroe smiled at Sophie before heading into the pub.


	15. Chapter 15

Monroe and Nate saw each other the moment Monroe walked in. Without preamble, and not waiting for Monroe to ask, Nate pointed towards the stairs that led to the rooms he and Nick had been staying in. Monroe tilted his head in acknowledgement and walked in the direction he’d been pointed. Sophie entered moments later, and joined Nate at the bar.

Nick looked up in surprise when the door to his temporary bedroom opened. Monroe shut the door behind himself. Nick was about to speak, but when Monroe crossed the room and pulled the Grimm into his arms, he couldn’t think of what he’d wanted to say. Monroe looked into his now dilated eyes and smiled. They came together almost simultaneously, and the first real press of their lips was everything either man could have hoped for.

“I’m sorry I was an ass,” Monroe said when they parted. Nick opened his mouth to protest, but Monroe kept talking. “You don’t need me to protect you. I know that. Hell, even if you did need my protection, you’d never need protecting from me, and I-”

“Monroe.”

“Yeah?”

“Stop talking.”

“Ok. Shutting up.”

Nick laughed and pulled Monroe back in for another kiss.

 

~

 

Eliot wandered into the bar area the next morning. Parker was already out doing her morning exercises, while Hardison was still sound asleep upstairs. A cursory look around told him that Nate and Sophie hadn’t arrived yet. Eliot took a deep breath and sighed with contentment.

“Now that is the sound of a happy man; Blutbad or not.”

Eliot looked around to see Nick and smiled. Nick smiled back.

“You ever get the feeling like you’re exactly where you’re supposed to be?”

Nick thought for a moment before smiling. “I’m starting to.”

Eliot didn’t get the chance to answer, as Monroe entered. He looked between the two men already in the room before muttering “Good morning.”

“Looks that way,” Eliot replied with a smile.

“I need to be getting back,” Nick said after a moment’s silence. “I’m already late for work, people will be wondering where I am.”

“You could always just tell them I kidnapped you,” Monroe joked.

“One time!” Nick laughed and shook his head. “I accuse you of abduction once, and this is all I hear about.”

Monroe smiled widely at Nick’s happy demeanour. Forgetting for a moment that there was someone else in the room, Monroe stepped up to Nick and kissed him. Nick kissed back, and it was only the sound of Eliot clearing his throat that separated them.

“Sorry,” Monroe mumbled.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Eliot replied. “But I’m pretty sure I heard Nick say he was late for work.”

  
“Damn right he is.” 

All three men turned around to see Detective Hank Griffin and Sergeant Wu standing in the doorway.

“Hank! Wu. What are you doing here?”

“You haven’t been answering your phone all weekend,” Hank explained. “I figured fair enough, maybe you got lucky.”

“But then you didn’t show up for work,” Wu continued. “We called at your house, even stopped by Monroe’s.”

“And when we weren’t there you got worried; that’s so sweet.” Monroe smiled at Hank’s disapproving glare.

“We tracked the GPS on your phone, which led us here. Something you wanna tell me, partner?”

Hank looked expectant, and Nick didn’t know what to say.

“You’re Nick’s friend?” Eliot asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then you had to have known he had a thing for Monroe.”

“Of course I did,” Hank’s expression softened. “When I figured he got lucky, I was hoping it’d be the two of them; what I didn’t expect was to find them holed up in a brewpub across town.”

“I’m sorry,” Nick said. “I should have called to tell you, but honestly, this thing between us is brand new. Monroe and Eliot are old friends, so when Eliot offered to let us stay I couldn’t say no. Monroe and I only really got together last night.”

“Thanks to a lot of meddling from Eliot,” Monroe added.

“You hear that?” Wu spoke in his usual dry tone. “That’s called an explanation. A short one at that. I bet you could even fit it in a text.”

“I get it,” Nick laughed. “I promise I won’t go disappearing on you guys again.”

“Good,” Hank nodded. “Because usually when you disappear it’s a lot more dangerous to come get you.”

The matter seemed settled, and Eliot was about to offer the newcomers some coffee when the door opened once more to reveal Nate and Sophie.

Hank’s eyes grew wide. “Catherine?”

Eliot and Nate both tensed.

“Oh dear,” Sophie seemed flustered. “That’s a face I never thought I’d see again.”

“Me either,” Hank looked around the room, noting that everyone seemed fairly confused.

“I’m sorry,” Hank turned back to Sophie when she spoke. “You must know Nick.”

“He’s my partner.”

“You’re a detective too?”

“Yeah,” Hank couldn’t take his eyes off Sophie.

“Hank, you care to catch us up?” Nick asked, noticing the stiff set that was still in Nate’s shoulders.

“Catherine and I met in Vegas, just after my second divorce,” Hank explained. He could see the confusion still on Nick and Monroe’s faces. “Wait, sorry; I know Catherine’s not your real name.”

“Sophie.”

“Ok. Sophie.” He continued his story. “Well, Sophie and I met in Vegas. We were both coming off bad breakups so we made a deal. No personal stuff, no real names. We spent the weekend playing craps and shooting pool, had a great time. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“Small world,” Nate interjected.

“I’m Hank, by the way,” Hank looked at Nate. “Hank Griffin.”

“Nate Ford,” Nate replied.

“You be good to this one,” Hank said; genuine softness in his voice. Nate nodded.

“We’d better go,” Nick spoke to the room.

“Yeah,” Monroe agreed. “Eliot; I’ll call you and we can grab a drink some time.”

“Of course,” Eliot smiled. “I meant what I said about keeping tabs on you.”

Monroe laughed and, with one hand on Nick’s back, headed towards the door. All three police officers headed out with him.

 

“Catherine?” Nate asked when they were gone. 

“Hey, don’t get judgemental with me,” Sophie replied. “The only reason I went to Vegas was because you dropped out of the game.”

Nate couldn’t seem to stop the smirk that followed. “You went on a weekend bender because you missed me?”

“Don’t get all smiley about it,” Sophie smacked Nate’s arm playfully.

“If you two lovebirds are done being… whatever; do you want breakfast?”

“Did I hear breakfast?” Eliot looked around to see Hardison approaching.

“That’s what I said,” Eliot accepted the embrace Hardison enveloped him in, as well as the ‘good morning’ kiss.

“Did Monroe leave?”

“Yeah; but they’ll be back.”

“Good,” Hardison smiled and kissed Eliot again. “I like seeing you around him. You’re happy.”

“Happy with you,” Eliot replied.

“Now whose being… whatever?” Sophie asked with a wry smile.

“Chefs perks,” Eliot said, shooting a smile at Sophie. “Now; who wants eggs?”


End file.
